Doctor Chelsea Watson
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: Ok so James Had a daughter. She was born with  his abilities who else from the five does she know and who is she in love with?


A/N : this is just a idea please tell me what you think

I ran up to him I was happy. "Daddy. DADDY I missed you," I cried and I wrapped my arms around his Legs. He looked down at me. "Chelsea my dear" he picked me up and hugged me.

I woke up and smiled that was a one of my favourite memories of my daddy.

He never told me were he would go when he had to go away for his work. My dad was smart. I inherited his brains.

I became a scientist and a doctor, I was smart like father I graduated high school and whent to college when I was nine. At fourteen I had already had my degree as a scientist and was in med school. By the time I was seventeen I had graduated med school. Now at nineteen I was working with a man he was brilient and working on a genetic project.

For the last six months we have been in a relationship, well really more like we are just sleep each other. Three months ago, he left and I have been looking for a new job.

So today, I was going to meet a woman. She had left me a message about my work and wanted to talk about.

I was wondering if it was for a job. I needed a new Job, Nicola had disappeared. He did so before I could tell him I was pregnant.

Upon thinking this I looked down at my belly and rubbed it sadly I raised my shirt and traced the scar that now marred my skin. I was attacked and lost the baby. I was stabbed and that is what killed the baby and electrocuted. I had not told anyone but that changed me. I could grow very long nails and teeth and things did not hurt me any more. I could be shot and almost instantly, I would be healed.

I walked into the restaurant I was told to meet her at. I went up to the person that seats people and told him who I was. He smiled and pointed at the table, the woman I was to meet had long brown hair. I walked over to her. "Helen Magnus?" I questioned she looked up and smiled "yes you must be Chelsea" I nodded my head.

"Well sit down we have much to discus" she told me. I Sat down "forgive me but what is this all about, I am in the middle of looking for a job and so me" she stopped me.

"I want to offer you a job working for me, you have a brilliant mind and I need that on my team" she told me. I was shocked I had been hoping this was what the meeting was about but not sure.

"Oh umm what do you do" I asked? Her eyes light up and she began to tell me things. You know how you have always known that something was out there and your theory on evolution and how it may give people certain abilitys and…" I stoped her That paper was writtin at a very bad point in my life, which a I am still going through as it was only the last month that I published that paper and…" she stoped me mid rant. "It is true I can prove it and so much more if you let me"

I stared at the woman in shock " wha-huh but really". I could not believe my ears. " come follow me I will take you back to were I work. I followed her out to a car she got in the backseat and motioned for me to do the same.

I got in the car, we drove and eventual pulled up to a big gate which opend for us. We then pulled up to the house and got out. Helen showed me inside I followed her.

She was explaining everything to me and we were going to see the abnormals when I noticed something that amazed me. I walked up to it to look at it. "Be care…." she didn't get to finish it brushed by me and electrocuted me. Bad I fell to the floor and she rushed to my side. I was not breathing because the jolt had knocked the breath out of me and my eyes were closed.

She though I was dead she started to fuss over me when I sat up and shock my head " Dang it" I said causing her to jump.

"How how did you survive that" she asked me. I shrugged not sure it's a new thing I discovered about my self, its what lead to my paper. I could do this after I was attacked and lost my baby" I told her. I can also do this. You might want to step back " I grew out my teeth and nails.

"You you're a you should not be possible the only other person disappeared three months ago and …" My head shot up It couldn't be could it? "I what is his name" I asked.

"Nicola he is a…" I gasped " you know him, what happened please tell me what happened" I asked desperately. She looked at me strangely. "You knew him?" she asked. I nodded, he- he was the father' I told her. She looked shocked.

I stood up as did she " when did you say you were able to do all that stuff again" she asked. "Tell me what happened exactly I think I can help" she said.

I swallowed I was attacked this guy stabbed me in the stomach that is what killed my baby and then he electrocuted me. I something weir happened and from then I have been like this." I told her


End file.
